Star Wars: Down the Rabbit Hole
by APhantasm
Summary: Summary: When Buffy jumped into the portal to spare Dawn, she had no idea what wonders she was about to step into, or that she'd take Dawn along for the ride. A/U story set in Star Wars Universe. Takes place after BTVS Season 5 - Season Finale (The Gift)
1. Prologue

**Summary**: When Buffy jumped into the portal to spare Dawn, she had no idea what wonders she was about to step into, or that she'd take Dawn along for the ride

A/U story set in Star Wars Universe. Takes place after BTVS Season 5 - Season Finale (The Gift) and follows the events of the Prequel trilogy into and maybe beyond the original trilogy.

**Major Pairings:** Anakin/Padme Leia/Han - **Minor Pairings:** Dawn/Jacen Solo, Buffy/Angel

**Disclaimer: **I will say this only once as I don't want to repeat myself every time I post a chapter. I do not own either Star Wars or Buffy. Joss Whedon owns Buffy. Star Wars is owned by George Lucas (or is it Disney now)

**Beta: **HowInMadHowie

* * *

_**Star Wars: Down the Rabbit Hole**_

**Prologue**

Revan woke from a fitful sleep and looked around getting his bearings. He was in his own bed next to his wife at the Jedi temple on Tython. Wife that was unusual to say the least for a Jedi. After ending the threat of his former apprentice turned Sith, Darth Malak. He had been allowed to marry, Bastila Shan.

"Is something wrong, Sayl?" Bastila asked Revan using the name that the Jedi had given him when they had rebuilt his mind.

"Another dream. Something lies out beyond the unknown regions." Revan said as he looked to Bastila as he placed a hand on her swollen tummy. He smiled at the thought of her baring his child.

"Is it a vision? Like we used to have together when we were searching for the Star Forge?" Bastila asked.

Revan nodded. "I believe so."

"Then you should go before the Council. The Force is telling you something." Bastila said as Revan looked to her. "I will be fine Sayl."

The next day Revan paced outside the doors of the Jedi Council chambers. After a half an hour he was finally admitted.

"Sayl." Atris, the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, said as he approached them. "What can we do for you?"

"I have been having visions given to me by the living Force." Revan replied. "Somewhere in the Unknown Regions there is nexus of Dark Side energies."

"A nexus of Dark Side energies?" Atris frowned.

Revan nodded, "Yes Master Atris. I believe I am being sent these visions for a reason."

Atris looked to her fellow Masters who nodded. "Go you shall."

**_One Week Later_**

Revan stared out of the cockpit of his starfighter at the blue green planet before him. He noted that according to scans it was pre-FTL. Even at this distance he could sense the Dark Side energies. They permeated the planet. He noticed another ship was on a trajectory for a landing on the planet. So he was not the only one.

He proceeded to land on the planet and camouflaged his ship. He let the Force guide him and he proceeded towards a nearby city he had seen during his descent. Little did he know his quarry had landed nearby and had witnessed his landing and now stood at his ship. She smiled as she planted a bomb destroying the ship.

Revan turned to face his ship after it exploded and saw a woman standing their smiling. "I am Darth Glorificus," she told him. "This world has been claimed by the Sith Empire."

Revan raised his brow, he knew nothing of this empire she spoke of. But he recognized the Sith title as he drew his lightsaber. A Sith title he himself had used only a few years before.

Glorificus sprang, lightsaber angled for the kill. Revan leapt at her in perfect coordination-and they met in midair. She pressed Revan away with a succession of weaving, flourishing thrusts that drove his blade out of line while they reached for his heart.

Glorificus smirked as neatly sidestepped, cutting at Revan's leg, yet his blade met the cut as he passed and he managed to sweep his blade behind his head to slap aside the casual thrust she aimed at the back of his neck.

Revan drove a slash at Glorificus' scarlet blade while he pivoted in the air, and she sidestepped.

"This is pathetic," Glorificus said.

Revan drew her strikes to his parries, and drove his own ripostes with thrusts of power that subtly altered the Sith's balance and disrupted her timing. Glorificus leaned into a thrust at Revan's gut that he deflected with a rising parry, bringing them chest-to-chest, blades flaring, locked together a handbreadth from each other's throats.

"Your moves are too slow. Too predictable. You'll have to do better." Glorifcus gloated.

Revan's response to this friendly banter was to regard her with a twinkle of gentle amusement in his eye.

"Very well, then," Revan said, and shot straight upward over Glorificus' head so fast it seemed he'd vanished.

Glorifucs spun quickly as Revan landed behind her. Revan's blade wove through a defensive velocity so bewilderingly fast that Glorificus dared not even try a strike; she threw a feint toward Revan's face, then dropped and spun in a reverse ankle sweep. Revan leapt over the sweep brought his blade down in an overhand chop that slid off her instinctive guard. The second bent her wrist. The third flash of blue forced her scarlet blade so far to the inside that her own lightsaber scorched her shoulder, and Glorifucs was forced to give ground.

Glorificus backed away as fast as she dared; Revan stayed right on top of her. Her breath went short and hard. She no longer tried to block Revan's strikes but only to guide them slanting away; she could not meet Revan strength-to-strength; not only did he wield tremendous reserves of Force energy, but his sheer physical power was astonishing.

She knew this was a battle she could not win, least not a frontal assault. Thinking it best to regroup and reapproach the Jedi she sought to buy her escape with a Force push knocking Revan back she ran off. He was trapped on the planet. But little did she know so was she. Several natives had found her ship and accidentally triggered the self-destruct sequence destroying her ship.

Revan proceeded on to the city that was known as Constantinople. With no way off the planet he settled in the city. Over the next year he kept watch for Glorificus. But she kept herself hidden, biding her time. Revan scouted the city and using the Force was able to understand their language.

Late one evening he was walking back to his home and came upon a girl no older than 16. She was fighting a creature he had never seen before. Observing the creature it had a humanoid appearance but its face was distorted. What troubled him more was that he could sense the Dark Side energy rolling off the creature. It was not as strong as what permeated the planet but it was there. As he watched he could sense that there was darkness in the girl.

Revan frowned, yet he could also sense she was a warrior, a champion of her people. He watched as she pulled out a wooden stake and shoved it into the creature's heart, upon impact the creature exploded into dust. Revan was astonished at what he had just witnessed. He stepped out of the shadows towards the girl. "Good evening."

The girl looked at him shocked that she hadn't seen him before now. "_Hello._" She spoke in a neutral tone, wondering what the stranger wanted.

"Can you tell me what kind of creature that was?" Revan asked as he smiled at the girl. "And how you managed to kill it?"

"_I am the Slayer._" She said as she looked at the man. "_And that was a vampire._"

'A vampire?' Revan thought to himself. He had of course heard legends of such creatures. But never had he seen one before. "An actual vampire?" The girl nodded. "Can you tell me more about it?"

The girl stood straight and looked Revan over suspicously. "_Why do you wish to know?_"

Revan tilted his head to look at the young girl. Feeling her suspicion in the Force he decided to play it honest. "We are of like mind, You and I. We are warriors for the light. I sense the darkness here" Revan waves his hand at the ground and the air, "I feel it beneath and around us. Its that darkness that I've come to investigate. I mean you no harm, I wish to help, if I may."

The girl nodded, satisfied with the explanation, "_I can take you to someone who can._" And so the girl led Revan off towards a home closer towards the middle of the city. She knocked on the door and only a few moments passed before the door opened to find a woman standing there.

"_Kora. What is this man doing here?_" the woman asked.

"_He saw me kill a vampire and had questions._" Kora explained. "_He also says he was drawn here, to fight the darkness."_

The woman sighed and nodded motioning for Revan to enter. Turning back to Kora, "_Return to your patrol, Kora._"

Kora nodded, she turned and bowed to Revan and ran off into the night. Turning to watch her run, at a surprising fast speed Revan wondered how the girl could summon the Force without realizing it. Revan turned after he had lost sight of her and entered the home of the woman.

"_I am Charissa Hanas, welcome._" Charissa said. _"I take it this is your first night having seen a vampire?_"

Revan nodded. "Yes. I have heard legends of course but never seen one before. Tell me how it is they came to be?"

"_This world is older than any of you know, and contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons, Demons walked the earth; made it their home...their Hell._" Charissa paused to remember the stories. "_In time they lost their purchase on this reality, and the way was made for the mortal animals. For Man. What remains of the Old Ones are vestiges: Certain magicks, certain creatures... The last demon to leave this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was a human form possessed - infected - by the demon's soul. He bit another, and another... and so they walk the earth, feeding. Killing some, mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out, and the Old Ones to return._"

Revan listened with an open mind to what Charissa said. While it was evident that vampires existed since he witnessed Kora killing one. "And how can Kora kill them? She appears to be only in her teens."

Charissa sat down and sighed, motioning to the other chair she recited the calling, "_Into every generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer._" Charissa smiled sadly. "_I am her Watcher. My family has been Watchers for as long as we know. I do not envy these girls, they live a hard life._"

Revan thought about this: Slayer. Was it possible that these Watchers at some time in the past had found a girl who was Force sensitive and then trained her? He had to conclude they were. "How did she come to be able to do the things she can do? And what exactly is a Watcher?"

Charissa looked Revan in the eye judging his worth. It's not every day a Watcher reveals all their secrets to a stranger. "_A Watcher is someone assigned by the Watcher's Council to train and guide the Slayer in her duties. And we know not exactly how the Slayer is called. We perform spells to determine who Potentials are. There are hundreds of Potential Slayers all around the world. They are trained as if they could be chosen as the next Slayer._"

"So? It's a matter of luck?" Revan asked and Charissa nodded. He wondered if it was the Force that chose these Slayers. It would explain some things but not all. "I have more questions. But it is late. How about I return at a more appropriate hour to continue our discussion?"

"_I would enjoy that very much._" Charissa said as Revan stood and pulled his Jedi robes around him and headed for the door followed by Charissa who let him out and closed the door behind him.

Revan stretched out with the Force and found the girl a half mile away from him. He wondered if Kora could be trained to be a Jedi. He made his way back to his home where he decided to meditate on what he had learned. It's possible the Force has acted to create balance by creating the Slayer. It would explain why Kora seems to channel the Force without even realize she is doing it. But what bothered Revan more was the source of the dark side energy that seems prevalent within the planet. This, Revan thought, bears more investigation.

Over the next several days, weeks and months Revan returned repeatedly to Charissa and Kora's home. He learned more of the world he was on. He began to wonder if demons were not really demons at all but races from other planets in the Unknown Regions that had gotten stranded here ages ago. So one day he brought up the question to Charissa when Kora was out.

"Are the demons actually demons, or are they descendants from a race that came from elsewhere?" Revan asked hoping his question would not sound strange.

Charissa looked at Revan and shook her head. "_I know not what you talk about elsewhere? Where?_"

Revan paused and pointed up. "From the stars."

Charissa shook her head. "_Only the gods are among the stars._"

Revan sighed and days went further on as he tried to piece together the mystery of the demons. Without access to the Jedi archives he doubted he would get the answers. So he turned his attention back to Glorificus. He had to find a way of capturing her.

Months after he arrived he came before Charissa and explained to her about Glorificus in terms she would understand. "She is dangerous. As dangerous as any vampire Kora kills."

"_Then Kora will seek her out and kill her._" Charissa said simply.

Revan shook his head. "No she must be captured and kept alive. Do you know of any way to bind her for long periods of time?"

Charissa nodded. "_If you have access to someone with magicks who can cast a binding spell. That person could then contain any being; human, vampire or demon. Why would you want to capture this beast if she is so dangerous?"_

Revan thought about it for a moment, "She must be captured because my people are the only ones who can kill her. She is too strong for a Slayer."

Charissa nodded and looked at Revan for a long moment. She had seen him spar many times with Kora over the last few months. It was why Kora had lasted as long as she had. If what he said was true then he would need her help. "_Very well. I know the binding spell. I will help you to catch her._" 'After I have informed the Watcher's Council,' she thought.

Revan nodded and smiled.

Charissa left almost immediately for Rome the current headquarters for the Watcher's Council and several weeks later she stood before the head Watcher. "_There is a beast that is too strong for the Slayer…_" She went on to tell the Council about Glorificus and how she was too strong for a Slayer and bade them not to send another Slayer to replace Kora should Kora die. Charissa hesitated to talk about Revan but she explained she met a man who has fought Glorificus and is working to capture her.

The Council didn't believe what she told them. How could there be a beast that was stronger than the Slayer. Nor did they take any note of the man she spoke of. TO think a simple mortal would be able to do what a Slayer failed was unthinkable. After Charissa left to return to Constantinople. They sent another Watcher to keep watch over the Slayer and this beast that Charissa had told them about. Though the Council would loathe to say it but they were also curious about the man Charissa spoke of. The Watcher who was assigned to investigate Charissa's claims was instructed to pay close attention to the man as well as the beast.

While Charissa was gone Revan started on the second part of a plan that he had formulated. Once Glorificus was in stasis he would need guards. There were no Jedi here other than himself. And even if he taught Kora the Jedi arts, she was still only one person. He would need several guards. And so he approached the monastic order of Byzantium. An order that had its roots going back to the beginning of the city when it was still known as Byzantium. So he recruited men from the order and taught them over the course of the next year the Jedi arts. They were not Force sensitive but they were able to do what he would not be able to do alone.

Finally the day came when Glorificus made her presence known once again. Charissa waited with Kora in the shadows watching and biding her time as Revan fought Glorificus for the second time in two years. This time he got the upperhand and kept it. As Charissa prepared her spell he landed a lucky blow and destroyed her lightsaber.

Glorificus was shocked. She had lost to a Jedi.

While Glorificus was distracted Charissa cast her spell. "_Vincere!_" A blast green energy came from Charissa and captured Glorificus entombing her in a stasis field. Charissa walked over to Revan and nodded. "_She is bound._" She turned to Revan, eyeing his unlit lightsaber.

Revan noticed her questioning gaze and just realized that this was the first time Charissa saw him use it. "A lightsaber, an elegant weapon from a civilized age."

Hidden in the shadows not far from where Revan fought Glorificus a Watcher that the Council had sent had witnessed the battle and the use of the "magic sword'. He formulated a plan to acquire it and return it to the Council so they could determine how it was created.

Revan took Glorificus to the Knights of Byzantium who in turn placed her in a cell deep in their monastery. Where they would watch over her till Revan returned for her.

With Glorificus safely secured and guarded. Revan proceeded on with his life trying to find a way of contacting the Republic. But out in the Unknown Regions he knew that the likelihood of him contacting anyone was slim to none. He soon fell in love with Charissa and before long they were married and expecting a child.

It was 10 months after Glorificus capture that Charissa gave birth. Charissa's midwife came in holding a baby girl. "_Your wife wishes to name her Elisabet Anaitis Hanas_."

Revan nodded as he took the baby in his hands and held her nodding. "It fits her." He walked into the bedroom he shared with Charissa and smiled. "She's beautiful and I think the name is perfect."

It was then that something occurred, something Revan had not expected. A Force Bond formed between him, his daughter and Charissa. His wife slipped into a Force healing trance, but before she could heal her body from the difficulties of giving birth she spoke in a low whisper. "_Two shall come and be trained by the Jedi. They will come and be oldest of the Padawans of the age in which they live. They shall be descendants of a Jedi. One shall be born, and the other created through magic to be her sister. They shall rebuild the Order during the dark times when the Sith rule the galaxy. One shall have a daughter born from love's loss. The other shall have a daughter born of angel's wings. Together mother and daughter shall reshape the Jedi Order._"

Charissa suddenly looked up at Revan as she came out of the trance. "_Husband. I see you have met our daughter._"

Revan nodded. "Yes Elisabet is a good name." He looked at his wife and was sure what he had just witnessed was a Force vision coming out in a prophecy. He knew something had to be done to protect Earth. Or more Sith would come here in search of the nexus of Dark Side energies.

And so with Charissa's help Revan created the Key. He used the Key just once and it shifted Earth into a pocket dimension. What Revan did not count on but cannot do anything about was the distortion of time within Earth and the greater galaxy. Revan knew the price he had to pay to close off Earth; while he accepted the toll that he must pay, with his blood and life he accepted the cost to protect the galaxy and his daughter's line. When the ritual was complete his body appeared to have vaporized because there was nothing left.

Charissa looked to where her husband had stood just moments before as tears fell from her eyes. Her husband had vanished and all that remained was his lightsaber which lay on the ground in front of her where he had stood. She scooped up the weapon promising Revan that she would make sure it was passed down through their descendants.

One night not long after Revan's disappearance the lightsaber disappeared from Charissa's home. The Watcher returned with it to the Council and presented it. The Watcher's Council studied it for a time before cataloging it and putting it in the archives. While they did not understand the means that it was created but it was of no consequence to them for the man who wielded it was no more.

As time went on the Knights that Revan had established kept vigil over Glorificus. But the stories of Glorificus were changed. They eventually told that Glorificus was a Hell God from some Hell dimension. When they learned that Revan had created a Key that would open a portal between their dimension and the next they started searching for it intending to destroy it. They would not risk that Glorificus would get free and look for the Key to return home. They did not know that Charissa had given the Key for protection to the Order of Dagon.

And so the years and centuries passed and Glorificus remained in stasis. Then in the year 1981 by Earth's calendar the first of the children that the prophecy spoke of was born. And so started a chain of events that would lead to the fulfillment of the prophecy.

In the year 2000 the stasis field that held Glorificus failed and she was freed from her centuries long imprisonment. She killed her guards and went in search of a way home. She found that the planet did not have the technology to return her to the Sith Empire. But she did learn of the Key. And so she began her search for it. It was at the same moment that the Order of Dagon decided that to protect the Key they would send it to the current Slayer and with magic they pressed the Key into human form as her sister, unknowingly fulfilling the second part of the prophecy in the creation of the second child.

And during all that time Revan watched, as a Force ghost, over his descendants and smiled. They would fulfill their destiny soon. 'Though they would join the galaxy once more,' Revan mused and with that thought he decided it was time he did the same himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: **To my old readers this new chapter is not chapter 93. It's the prologue as the chapter title suggested. Also you will notice the Story title has changed. That is because my Beta thought it was better title than Star Wars: Buffy and Dawn Redux and I have to agree. Me and HowInMadHowie are still working on other chapters. I believe we are currently working on chapter 3. So it will be awhile before Chapter 93 is ready.


	2. Chapter 1: In A Galaxy Far Far Away

**Chapter 1: In a Galaxy Far, Far, Away**

Buffy looked out from the tower as the sun begins to rise over the horizon. Below her and Dawn a portal has formed. Buffy then looked to Dawn and gave her sister a sad smile.

Dawn looked at Buffy and it dawned on her what Buffy is about to do, "Buffy...no..."

"Dawnie...I have to–"

"NO!"

"Listen to me! There's no time, Dawn, please listen." Buffy pulled Dawn close to so she can speak into her ear. "Dawn listen to me. Listen. I love you. I'll always love you. But this is the work I have to do. Tell Giles I...I figured it out. And I'm okay. Give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now; you have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn. The hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me."

Tears begin to fall down Dawn's face as she nodded, "I will Buffy, and I love you."

Buffy smiled giving her sister a quick hug. She then turned and ran toward the end of the tower and jumped. As she does two tendrils of energy erupt from the portal and hit both Dawn and Glory, they both disappear in a flash of light. Everyone on the ground looks up and sees Buffy falling into the portal before she too disappears in a flash of light before the portal closes.

Giles blinks and looks around, "Where's Dawn?"

Willow looks up at the tower, "She was up there. You don't think that Buffy was too late?"

Giles shakes his head, "No I don't. I don't think Buffy would have jumped if Dawn was dead. I think Buffy jumped so Dawn wouldn't have to. She sacrificed herself for her sister. Still where is Dawn?"

Spike sitting in the shadows out of the sunlight, "Did you guys not see the flash of light. Not talking about the one when Buffy disappeared but before. There were two. One down here, and the other up there. If you notice Glory is gone, I would hazard to guess that she went home after all. I would bet that Dawn may or may not be where Glory is. I wouldn't be surprised if that's where Buffy disappeared to as well. I would bet that they are in another dimension somewhere. I just hope wherever they landed it wasn't a hell dimension."

**_In a Galaxy Far Far Away_**

On the planet Mustafar three flashes of light appeared five feet above the ground as the three women flew out of the portal. Glory was the first up and off, smiling. "Darth Glorificus is back home at long last." Glory didn't notice the other two women laying 10 feet away from her; if she had she might have tried to kill the girl and the Slayer.

Buffy slowly sat up, "That just hurt." She looked around and noticed that she was no longer in Sunnydale. Suddenly a human form moves next to her and she turns as her eyes widen. "Dawn?"

Dawn laid there for a moment, "Buffy, 5 more minutes." Dawn mumbled.

Buffy looked around at the landscape. At the molten lava flows and shook her head. "Dawn, get up. I don't think were in Kansas anymore." Buffy said worriedly.

Dawn finally sat up and her eyes go wide as she looks around her, "Buffy, where are we?" Dawn asked in alarmed voice.

At that moment a man, a slaver by the name Adros, steps up behind them, "You are on the planet Mustafar. And I daresay you will make excellent slaves." Adros gave the girls a cruel smile.

Buffy jumps up in to a fighting stance as the man pulls out some sort of weapon and fires it at her. She slumps back to the ground as the man slaps a collar around her neck. "Now girl are you going to give me any trouble?" The slaver said looking towards Dawn.

Dawn looked at the man and then at Buffy and shook her head as Adros slapped another collar around her neck. Adros picks up Buffy up and he along with Dawn walk back to the slaver camp.

Several hours later Buffy wakes to find herself in a small room lying on a hard bed, she notices Dawn standing next to her. "Dawn, what's going on?"

Dawn absently fingers the collar around her throat, "Looks like we're slaves now. I think these collars are like some kind of taser or something. They gave me a mild shock to make sure I wouldn't try and run away. Not that I would try and run without you. Before you jumped off the tower you asked me to live, for you. I promised I would and I will, regardless of what happens now." Dawn explained.

Buffy smiled and sat up hugging her sister.

Weeks went by and the sisters worked the nearby spice mine for the slavers. Then one day Adros and a few of the other slavers came for Dawn, leaving Buffy at the camp. Months went by and Dawn never returned. Buffy hoped that wherever her sister had been taken that she was being treated nicely. She made a silent promise that she would do whatever she could to find her sister.

**_Tatooine_**

Adros sat down in Mos Espa spaceport to do some trading as they needed some equipment for the mines. They quickly made their way to Watto's shop, dragging Dawn behind them.

Watto looked at the assembled group, "So you need more mining equipment. What do you have to trade this time?" Watto asked with greedy tone.

Anakin Skywalker sat behind the counter looking at the girl, who was not much older than he was. He noticed the collar around her neck and felt sorry for her, as one of the men pushed her forward, "We have 10 thousand credits and the girl," Adros said.

Watto nodded and looked Dawn over, "Give me the credits and the girl and you have a deal."

Adros nodded and handed the control box to the collar to Watto, "We have not got her implanted yet." Adros warned.

Watto nodded and they concluded their business before the slavers left. "Boy, take the girl home with you. She will stay with you and your mother. I will have her implanted tomorrow." Watto dismissed them both.

Anakin nodded and motioned for Dawn to follow him, "What's your name? I'm Anakin."

Dawn smiled as she followed Anakin, "Dawn Summers."

Moments later they walked into Anakin's home, "Mom, I'm home."

Shmi stepped out of the kitchen, "Your home early. Who is your friend?" Shmi looked over at Dawn curiously.

Dawn stepped up to Shmi and held her hand out, "Dawn Summers."

Anakin looked at the girl and smiled as Shmi took her hand and shook it gently. "Mom, Watto just bought her off some slavers in trade for equipment. He told me to bring her here to stay with us." Anakin explained.

Shmi nodded and looked at Dawn, "Welcome Dawn."

**_Mustafar_**

It had been a year since Buffy and Dawn had appeared on the planet, and 5 months since Dawn had been taken from Buffy. Buffy was working in the mine when she heard sounds of weapons fire outside. She ran to find the slavers firing at some men in uniforms she did not recognize. The battle between the slavers and the unknown men lasted for all of a few minutes.

Once the fighting was over the men looked over the camp, one of them spotted Buffy. He noticed the collar around her neck and took it off her. "You're free! Can you tell me your name?"

Buffy rubbed her neck and nodded, "Buffy, Thank you for freeing me. May I ask you your name?"

The man nodded and smiled, "Ruwee Naberrie. Where are you from, my dear? What is your last name?"

Buffy decided that it would be best to feign memory loss as she wasn't sure these folks would believe her about portals and other dimensions, "I don't remember. I think they used the shock collar one too many times. I can't remember much past a year ago."

Ruwee looked at Buffy and nodded. He thought to himself that she was hiding something. But he felt until she was ready to talk that he would not push the topic. "Very well I will take you to my home then. And you can stay with my family. One of my daughters, Padme, is the current Queen of Naboo, having recently been elected. Least until we can find out where your from and return you to your parents." Ruwee spoke with a kind smile.

Buffy nodded and smiled, "That would be much appreciated, thank you."

Over the course of the next few months, Buffy was adopted into the Naberrie family. She decided to hide her identity she would take their family name as her own.

One day Adros was monitoring the holonet when he came upon a holovid.

_"The recently elected Queen of Naboo has, with permission of the Senate, setup a task force to look into reports of slavery in the systems of the Republic."_

Adros noticed that the girl next to the Queen in the video was one of their missing slaves from the recent attack. "Think you can escape so easily, do you girl? Well, we'll have to fix that won't we?" Adros growled and reached for his comlink to ready his men.

**_Naboo_**

Buffy tossed and turned one night as she slept. She was in the throes of a dream. A dream that showed her new "_sister_", Padmebeing killed by the slavers who had enslaved her over a year before. When she woke she sat in bed the remaineder of the night wondering if it had been a Slayer dream or just a simple nightmare. She decided to err on the side of caution and chose to accept that it was a Slayer dream.

Over the next several days Buffy kept close watch over Padme. The only time she let Padme out of her sight was when they slept. She didn't want to take any chance that her dream would become real.

Then the day came when the slavers came. Padme and Buffy had slipped out of the palace to go swimming at the Naberrie lake home. They were lying on the beach when the slavers surrounded them.

"Hello your Highness. You have something of ours." Adros said.

"Padme get out of here." Buffy said as she sprang up and into a combat stance.

Adros dives at Buffy and they begin to wrestle. She swung out her leg, kicking him hard with all her Slayer strength sending him flying backwards a good several feet. Padme watched as her eyes went wide as Buffy took on a man twice her size.

Adros gives about as good as he gets as he knocks her back with a couple sidearm shots and a low kick. But Buffy knockEd him back again with a couple uppercuts as Padme dove for a blaster that Adros had dropped and pointed it at the other slavers who had been watching the fight.

Buffy knocked Adros back and jumped on top of him pinning him to the ground. "I'm free, you are never ever taking me back." She and Padme held the slavers waiting for Captain Panaka to come take the slavers into custody.

That evening Buffy and Padme were back at the palace having dinner. Buffy knew Padme had questions that needed to be answered. "Padme I am going to tell you a story, one that will answer all your questions – I assure you. I will not tell you my whole life story but I will start with the day I turned 15 when I first heard this little saying. 'Into every generation a Slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer.'"

Padme looked confused, "Vampires? I thought that they were a myth?"

Buffy sighed, "Don't I wish, but no they were very real where I cam from. Not sure what myths you know but if you mean the blood sucking undead walking, creepy crawly monsters with bumpy foreheads then yea…that's a vampire."

Buffy went on to tell Padme her world, about who she really was and about Dawn. "When I leapt off that tower, I was intending to sacrifice myself for Dawn so that she wouldn't have to. Little did I know that Dawn had been hit by some energy from the portal and had already gone through. As I fell through the portal it closed behind me and deposited me and Dawn on Mustafar where the slavers captured us. Dawn was taken from me about 5 or 6 months later, I haven't seen her since. Then Dad came and rescued me. I made a promise to myself that should I ever get the chance I would look for Dawn."

Padme looked at Buffy and smiled, "And you will have that chance. As Queen I can set up a task force to search for her just like the task force I setup to uncover the slavers." Buffy opened her mouth to object but was stopped by Padme's finger on her lips. "No objections Buffy, I want to do this for you. You have not only been my savior today as I am sure they would have killed me to get you back. But you have also been my sister, and I love you as much as I do Sola. I know how I would feel if I lost you or Sola, and I am sure that's how you feel for losing Dawn. So I will help you find her, if it's the last thing I do."

Buffy smiled and hugged Padme, "Thanks, sis."

Padme sat back and pondered what Buffy told her about the role of the Slayer, "Buffy, you said the Slayer was something of a protector of the innocent, those who can't fight back because they lack the skills and strength, right?"

Buffy nodded slowly not sure where Padme was going with this line of thinking but was willing to hear her sister out, "That was the general idea, yeah. Me against the big bad."

Padme smiled ruefully, "So wouldn't you say, while there are no vampires here but there are still some big bad people like slavers. Naboo doesn't have that kind of training here. What if I was to make you my Protector?"


	3. Chapter 2: Dawn in Captivity

**Chapter 2: Dawn in Captivity**

Dawn stood next to Shmi Skywalker watching a vidscreen of the pod race, or more in particular Anakin Skywalker's pod. It had been almost a year and a half since she has been sold to Watto. A year and a half since Shmi had adopted Dawn into their family. A year and a half since Dawn had decided to honor her new family by taking their family name.

Dawn of course still answered to the name of Summers, but few people knew her by that name on Tatooine. The only people to openly call her by her birth name were Shmi and Watto, and only when they were chastising her for something. Otherwise she was known to everyone as Dawn Skywalker, Shmi's only daughter and eldest child.

Dawn and Shmi watched as Anakin leaned into the curve of the raceway that took him past the stone arch marking the entry into Beggar's Canyon on the first lap of the run, easing the thruster bars forward, giving the engines a little more juice.

Dawn looked at her mother and noted the worry in Shmi's face. "He'll be alright, Mom," she soothed.

Shmi looked at her teenage daughter and nodded, "I know. Still I worry anyways. One of these days he may come back hurt, or he may not come back at all."

Dawn nodded and hugged Shmi. Despite the fact that Joyce Summers had been Dawn's mother, Dawn had come to think of Shmi as her mother also. And that Anakin, or as she called him Ani, was her brother. Still she missed Buffy. "I know, Mom. I worry also."

Since arriving on Tatoine Dawn spent almost every night looking at the stars wondering which one Buffy was on. She wondered, if like her, Buffy was still a slave or if somehow she had been freed. She never talked to Shmi or Anakin about her life before coming to them. She wasn't sure how much they would believe, other than to mention Buffy in passing.

On the vidscreen they saw that Anakin bore down on the slit of brightness that opened back onto the flats, keeping low to the ground where passage was widest. If he stayed high, he risked brushing the cliff faces on either side. He shoved the thruster bars forward and exploded through the gap onto the flats, engines screaming.

A flash of gleaming orange metal shot past Anakin on his right, and they watched the distinctive split-X of Sebulba's engines pass Anakin, taking away the lead he had seized through an unusually quick start.

Dawn shook her head as she watched the Dug speed past Anakin. She remembered another race the month before where Sebulba had tried to run Anakin into a cliff face. Anakin had barely escaped. It had of course cost him the race, but allowed him to keep his life. It had been then that race that had made her understand Shmi's fear that Anakin would not come back. It was the reason she too had come to fear for Anakin every time Watto made him race.

They watched as Anakin pulled alongside Rimkar and Sebulba as they reached Metta Drop and rocketed over and tumbled straight down.

The trick with drops, as every racer knew, was to gather enough speed going down to gain time over your opponents, but not so much speed that the racer couldn't pull out of the drop and level out again before it nose-dived into the rocks below. So when Sebulba pulled out early, Anakin was momentarily surprised. Then he felt the backwash of the split-X engines hammer into his pod. The treacherous Dug had only looked as if he would pull out and instead had lifted away and then deliberately fishtailed atop both Anakin and Rimkar, using his exhaust to slam them against the cliff face.

Rimkar, caught completely by surprise, jammed his thruster bars forward in an automatic response that took him right into the mountain. Metal fragments of pod and engines careened away from the rock wall in a fiery shower, leaving a long black scar along the ravaged surface.

Anakin might have gone the same way but for his instincts. Almost before he knew what he was doing, at the same instant he felt the backwash of Sebulba's engines slam into him, he lifted out of his own descent and away from the mountain, almost colliding with a surprised Sebulba, who veered off wildly to save himself. Anakin's sudden wrenching of his pod's steering took him spinning away into the midday, off course and out of control. He pulled back on the steering, eased off on the thrusters, cut the fuel supply to the big engines, and watched the ground rise up to meet him in a rush of sand and reflected light.

Dawn looked away from the vidscreen, not wanting to see what happened to Anakin next – fearing the worst. It seemed like forever before Shmi whispered into her ear, "He's alright."

Dawn opened her eyes and looked at the vidscreen to see Anakin standing next to the ruined pod. "Thank goodness." She breathed in relief.

Dawn and Shmi made their way to the landspeeder where they met Watto. They could tell Watto was angry that the pod was ruined. She leaned over to Shmi and whispered so that Watto wouldn't hear, "Maybe we should let Watto have his say."

Shmi nodded in agreement.

A few moments later they found themselves standing behind Watto in his junk shop as he yelled at Anakin. "Do you have any idea what this is going to cost me, boy? Do you have any idea at all? Oba chee ka!"

Watto hovered before Anakin, launching into Huttese without even thinking about it, choosing a language that offered a vast array of insulting adjectives he could draw upon.

Anakin had been teaching Dawn the Huttese language, but she still didn't know all of it yet. Still she got the fact that Watto was cussing out Anakin for the ruined pod.

Anakin stood stoically in place, his young face expressionless, his eyes fastened on the pudgy blue Toydarian hovering before him. Watto's wings were a blur of motion, beating with such ferocity it seemed as if they must surely fly off his lumpy little body. Anakin stifled an urge to laugh as he imagined this happening. It would not do to laugh just now.

When Watto paused for breath, Anakin said quietly, "It wasn't my fault. Sebulba flashed me with his port vents and nearly smashed me into Metta Drop. He cheated."

Watto's mouth worked as if chewing something, his snout wrinkling over his protruding teeth. "Of course he cheated, boy! He always cheats! That's how he wins! Maybe you should cheat just a little now and then! Maybe then you wouldn't crash your pod time after time and cost me so much money!"

"Rassa dwee cuppa, peedunkel!" Watto screamed, starting in again on Anakin in a fresh burst of Huttese.

Anakin glanced behind Watto at Shmi and Dawn before quickly returning his eyes to Watto.

All three fingers of Watto's right hand pointed at the boy. "I shouldn't let you drive for me anymore! That's what I should do! I should find another driver!"

"I think that is a very good idea," Shmi agreed.

Dawn nodded in agreement, "I have to agree with Mom."

Watto wheeled on them, spinning violently, wings whirring, and flew to confront both Shmi and Dawn. But Shmi's calm, steady gaze brought him up short, pinning him in the air midway between mother and son. "It's too dangerous in any case," she continued reasonably. "He's only a boy."

Watto was immediately defensive. "He's my boy, my property, and he'll do what I want him to do!"

"Exactly." Shmi's dark eyes stared out of her worn, lined face with resolution. "Which is why he won't race anymore if you don't want him to. Isn't that what you just said?"

Dawn nodded and smiled while Watto seemed confused by this. He worked his mouth and trunklike nose in a rooting manner, but no words would come out. Anakin watched his mother and sister appreciatively.

Watto advanced on Shmi and Dawn another few centimeters, then stopped once more.

Shmi and Dawn held themselves erect in the same way that Anakin did, refusing to concede anything to their condition. Watto regarded them sourly for a moment more, then spun around and flew at the boy.

"You will fix everything you ruined, boy!" he snapped, shaking his finger at Anakin. "You will repair the engines and the pod and make them as good as new! Better than new, in fact! And you'll start right now! Right this instant. Get out there and get to work!"

He spun back toward Dawn and Shrni defiantly. "Still plenty of daylight for a boy to work! Time is money!" He gestured at first mother and then son and finally at Dawn. "Get on with it, all three of you! Back to work, back to work!"

Shmi gave Anakin a warm smile. "Go on, Anakin," she said softly. "Dinner will be waiting."

Watto looked to Dawn, "You go clean out the bins."

Dawn nodded and head out into the junkyard as Shmi turned and went out the door. Watto, after giving Anakin a final withering glance, followed after her.

Anakin kicked at the sand in the yard as he crossed to the engines and pod the droids had dumped there earlier. Dawn was standing next to it and he could see the worried look in her eyes. The same look his mother had every time Watto made him race. "I'm sorry, Dawnie."

Dawn sighed, "Its ok Ani. At least you came back again. I hope Watto doesn't try and make you race anymore. I know it tears Mom up inside every time he does. It tears me up a little too. I already lost one sibling due to being a slave. I don't want to lose you also."

Anakin smiled and hugged his sister. Truth be told he loved racing in the pod races. But he never mentioned that to Dawn or their mother, as he didn't want them worrying any more than they already did.

"Psst! Anakin! Dawn!" A voice whispered cautiously to them from the deep shadows at the back of the yard, and a pair of small forms slipped through the narrow gap at the fence corner where the wire had failed. It was Kitster, Anakin's best friend, creeping into view with Wald, another friend, following close behind.

"Hey, Ani, Dawn, what're you two doing?" Kitster asked, glancing around doubtfully, keeping a wary eye out for Watto.

Dawn and Anakin shrugged.

"Watto says I have to fix the pod up again, make it like new." Anakin replied.

"And I have to clean out the bins." Dawn said.

"Yeah, but not today," Kitster advised solemnly. "Today's almost over. C'mon. Tomorrow's soon enough for that. Let's go get a ruby bliel." It was their favorite drink. Anakin felt his mouth water.

Dawn sighed, "We can't. We have to stay and work until…" She stopped. Until dark, she was going to say, but it was nearly dark already, so...

"What'll we buy them with?" Anakin asked doubtfully.

Kitster motioned toward Wald. "He's got five druggats he says he found somewhere or other." He gave Wald a sharp look.

"He says?" Dawn looked over at Wald suspiciously.

"Got'em right here, I do." Wald's strange, scaly head nodded assurance, his protruding eyes blinking hard. He pulled on one green ear.

"Don't you believe me?" Wald said in Huttese.

"Yeah, yeah, we believe you." Kitster winked at Anakin. "C'mon, let's go before old flapping wings gets back."

Dawn sighed and looked at Anakin. "Go on. I'll go on home and help Mom fix dinner."

Anakin looked at his older sister, "Are you sure?"

Dawn nodded, "You know me, I never liked ruby bliels anyways. Don't be too late though."

They went out through the gap in the fence and down the road behind where Dawn parted ways with Anakin. She headed on towards the house in the slave district that she now called home.

A couple hours later Dawn and Shmi waited for Anakin. He had arrived home late for dinner despite what Dawn had said and received his second scolding of the day. He might have tried making something up about having to stay late for Watto, but Anakin didn't lie to his mother. Besides he knew Dawn had been home and that meant she would know that Anakin hadn't been working late. So he told them about what happened in the cantina.

Shmi wasn't impressed and Dawn had a look of disappointment. Shmi didn't like her son or even her daughter spending time with people she didn't know, even though she understood how capable Anakin and Dawn were of looking after themselves.

"If you feel the need to avoid the work you've been given by Watto, come see me about the work that needs doing here at home," Shmi advised him sternly.

Dawn nodded, "Yeah Ani. I had to do your chores tonight because you weren't home."

Anakin didn't argue with either his mother or his sister, he was smart enough by now to realize that arguing in these situations seldom got him anywhere.

Dawn watched Anakin and let out a sigh. She hated being the bad guy in this situation. She remembered what it had been like with Buffy. She had been on the receiving end of many of such conversations after Joyce died. Dawn remembered one such conversation that if she didn't shape up that she might get taken away from Buffy and sent to foster care or to live with their dad, wherever he had been.

Anakin sat quietly, eating with his head down, nodding when nodding was called for, thinking that his mother and sister loved him and was worried for him and that made their anger and frustration with him all right.

Afterward, they sat outside on stools in front of their home in the cool night air and looked up at the stars. Anakin liked sitting outside at night before bed. So did Dawn, but for different reasons. While Anakin dreamed of being a pilot. Dawn dreamed of going to find Buffy. She knew her sister was out there somewhere.

"Are you tired, Ani?" Shmi asked after a long silence.

Anakin shook his head. "Not really."

"Still thinking about the race?" Dawn asked.

Anakin nodded.

And he was, but mostly he was thinking about the old spacer he had met in the cantina that day and his tales of flying mainline ships to distant worlds, of going into battle for the Republic, and of rubbing shoulders with Jedi Knights.

"I don't want you racing pods anymore, Ani," Shmi said softly. "I don't want you to ask Watto to let you. Promise me you won't."

Dawn nodded in agreement. "Promise!"

Anakin nodded reluctantly. "I promise." He thought about it a moment. "But what if Watto tells me I have to, Mom? Dawnie? What am I supposed to do then? I have to do what he tells me. So if he asks, I have to race."

Shmi reached over and put a hand on his arm, patting him gently. "I think maybe after today he won't ask again. He'll find someone else."

Dawn and Anakin didn't say so, but they knew their mother was wrong. There wasn't anyone better than Anakin was at Podracing. Not even Sebulba, if he couldn't cheat. Besides, Watto would never pay to have someone else drive when he could have Anakin do it for free. Watto would stay mad another day or two and then begin to think about winning again. Anakin would be back in the Podraces before the month was out.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Review Please!


	4. Chapter 3: Escape From Naboo

**Author's Note: **I am looking for a new Beta for this story. My old beta has vanished and emails go unanswered. So if you would like to Beta this story send me a PM. Thank You.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Escape From Naboo**

Cloaked in her ceremonial robes Padme sat on her throne, ssurrounded by six handmaidens, all but one of them cloaked and hooded in crimson. The last was cloaked but her hood was down showing off her blonde hair as she stood next to Padme. This last handmaiden was her advisor and protector, her sister, Buffy Naberrie.

Padme's gaze was steady and direct as it took in the hologram of the viceroy's leathery countenance.

"The Trade Federation is pleased you have chosen to come before us, Your Highness," The Trade Federation Viceroy, Nute Gunray began smoothly.

"You will not be so pleased when you hear what I have to say, Viceroy," Padme said flatly, cutting him short. "Your trade boycott is ended."

Nute smirked at Padme. "Really, Your Highness? I was not aware..."

"I have word that the Senate is finally voting on the matter," she continued, ignoring him.

"I take it you know the outcome already, then." Nute felt a measure of uncertainty take hold. "I wonder why they bother to vote at all."

Padme leaned forward slightly. "I have had enough of pretense, Viceroy. I am aware that the supreme chancellor's ambassadors are with you now, and that you have been commanded to reach a settlement. What is it to be?"

Nute Gunray felt a deep hole open in his waning confidence. "I know nothing about any ambassadors. You must be mistaken."

There was a flicker of surprise on Padme's face as she studied the viceroy carefully. "Beware, Viceroy," she said softly. "The Federation has gone too far this time."

Nute shook his head quickly. "Your Highness, we would never do anything in defiance of the Senate's will. You assume too much."

Padme sat motionless. "We shall see," she said softly. She looked Buffy, as the hologram faded away as the communication was terminated. "What do you think?"

Buffy bowed formally before Padme, she may consider Padme her sister, but here in the throne room she was the Queen's advisor and protector and Padme was the Queen. "They were lying I am sure of it, your Highness. But we should contact Coruscant to be certain."

Padme nodded. "Agreed."

A few moments later a Hologram of Senator Palpatine stood before them, "...How could that be true? I have assurances from the Chancellor...his Ambassadors did arrive. It must be the...get...negotiate..."

The hologram of Palpatine sputtered and faded away.

"Senator Palpatine?!" Padme said before looking to Panaka, "What's happening?"

Captain Panaka turned to his Sergeant, "Check the transmission generators ..."

"A malfunction?" Sio Bibble inquired.

Captain Panaka shook his head. "It could be the Federation jamming us. Your Highness."

"A communications disruption can only mean one thing. Invasion." Bibble said.

Buffy nodded in agreement. "Your Highness, I have to agree with Governor Bibble."

Padme frowned, "Don't jump to conclusions, Governor. Buffy. The Federation would not dare go that far."

"The Senate would revoke their trade franchise, and they'd be finished." Captain Panaka said.

"We must continue to rely on negotiation." Padme said.

Bibble frowned. "Negotiation? We've lost all communications! ...and where are the Chancellors Ambassadors? How can we negotiate? We must prepare to defend ourselves."

Buffy nodded. "Again I have to agree Your Highness with Governor Bibble."

"This is a dangerous situation, Your Highness. Our security volunteers will be no match against a battle-hardened Federation army." Captain Panaka said.

Padme sighed. "I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war."

A couple hours later Nute Gunray stood in silence at the center of the palace throne room and listened patiently as Governor Sio Bibble protested the Trade Federation presence. Rune Haako stood at his side. Both wore their Federation robes of office and inscrutable expressions. Two dozen battle droids held the Naboo occupants of the room at gunpoint.

"It is bad enough, Viceroy, that you dare to disrupt transmissions between the Queen and Senator Palpatine while he is attempting to argue our cause before the Republic Senate, bad enough that you pretend that this blockade is a lawful action, but landing an entire army on our planet and occupying our cities is too outrageous for words."

Captain Panaka and four of the Queen's personal guards stood to one side, stripped of their weapons and helpless. The Queen sat upon her throne, surrounded by her handmaidens, and Buffy.

"Viceroy, I ask you point-blank." Sio Bibble was concluding his oration. "How do you intend to explain this invasion to the Senate?"

The Neimoidian's flat, reptilian countenance managed a small flicker of humor. "The Naboo and the Trade Federation will forge a treaty that will legitimize our occupation. I have been assured that such a treaty, once produced, will be quickly ratified by the Senate."

"A treaty?" the governor exclaimed in astonishment. "In the face of this completely unlawful action?"

The Queen rose from her throne and stepped forward, surrounded by her cloaked and hooded handmaidens, as well as Buffy. Her eyes were sharp with anger. "I will not cooperate."

Nute Gunray exchanged a quick glance with Rune Haako. "Now, now, Your Highness," he purred. "Don't be too hasty with your pronouncements. You are not going to like what we have in store for your people. In time, their suffering will persuade you to see our point of view."

He turned away. "Enough talk." He beckoned. "Commander?" Battle droid OOM-9 stepped forward, narrow metal snout lowering slightly in response. "Process them," the viceroy ordered.

OOM-9 signaled for one of his sergeants to take over, metallic voice directing that the prisoners be taken to Camp Four. The battle droids herded the Queen, her handmaidens, Buffy, Governor Bibble, Captain Panaka, and the Naboo guards from the room.

The prisoners were taken across the plaza past the Trade Federation machines of war. The droids had just turned their prisoners down a quiet byway when their sergeant, who was leading the procession, brought them to an abrupt halt.

Two men stood directly in their way. Their arms hung loosely at their sides, but they did not have the look of men who were unprepared.

Qui-Gon Jinn stepped forward. "Are you Queen Amidala of the Naboo?" he asked the young woman in the feathered headdress.

The Queen hesitated. "Who are you?"

"Ambassadors from the supreme chancellor." Qui-gon inclined his head slightly. "We seek an audience with you, Your Highness."

The droid sergeant suddenly seemed to remember where he was and what he was doing. He gestured to his soldiers. "Clear them away!"

Four of the battle droids moved to obey. They were just shifting their weapons into firing position when the Jedi activated their lightsabers and cut them apart. As the shattered droids collapsed, the Jedi moved quickly to dispatch the others. Laser bolts were blocked, weapons were knocked aside, and the remaining droids were reduced to scrap metal.

The sergeant turned to flee, but Qui-Gon brought up his hand, holding the droid fast with the power of the Force. In seconds, the sergeant lay in a ruined heap with his command.

Qui-Gon turned back to face the Queen. "Your Highness, I am Qui-Gon Jinn and my companion is Obi-Wan Kenobi. We are Jedi Knights as well as ambassadors for the supreme chancellor."

Buffy shook her head and let out a soft hmph as the Jedi looked at her. Qui-Gon could sense something from her, something dark. "Your negotiations seem to have failed, Master Jedi."

"The negotiations never took place." Qui-Gon returned his gaze toward the Queen. "Your Highness, we must make contact with the Republic."

"We can't," Captain Panaka volunteered, stepping forward. "They've knocked out all our communications."

An alarm was being given from somewhere close, and there was the sound of running. Qui-Gon glanced toward the street where the battle droids lay.

"Do you have transports?"

Captain Tanaka nodded, "In the main hanger."

Qui-Gon looked to the Queen. "Your Highness. Under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

The young woman shook her head, the feathers on her headdress rustling softly. "Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is here with my people."

"I don't think so," Qui-Gon responded, locking eyes with her. "The Trade Federation has other plans. They will kill you if you stay."

Sio Bibble pushed to the Queen's side. "They wouldn't dare!"

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal!" Captain Panaka pointed out. "They can't afford to kill her!"

"The situation here is not what it seems," Qui-Gon pressed. "There is something else going on, Your Highness. There is no logic to the Federation's actions. My instincts tell me they will destroy you."

Buffy looked at Padme for a moment and then walked over to Qui-Gon, "A moment if you may, Master Jedi." Qui-Gon nodded and walked aside with Buffy. "I am the Queen's advisor and personal protector." Qui-Gon looked up and down as if to say you are her protector? "Oh don't give me that look. There is a saying where I am from. Good things come in small packages. Anyways I have the Queen's ear, she will listen to me. If I suggest to her we should go, she will go."

Qui-Gon nodded as they returned to the group, wondering who this girl was that she had been appointed as both the Queen's advisor and personal protector. Buffy looked directly at Padme, who had been disguised as one of her own handmaidens. "Your Highness I have agree with the Jedi," she said. "We should leave for your safety. You know I have always had your best interests at heart. I feel that for the time being it would good to get you to Coruscant where I can protect you better."

The Queen too looked to Padme. "We are brave, Your Highness," Padme said firmly.

Alarms continued to sound. "If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now," Qui-Gon urged.

The Queen straightened and nodded. "So be it. I will plead our case before the Senate." She glanced at Sio Bibble. "Be careful, Governor."

Qui-Gon found it odd that both the Queen and Buffy looked to one of the Queen's handmaidens. He wondered why that would be.

The Naboo captain nodded, "This way." He led the little group to the end of the alleyway, where they crossed to other passageways and backstreets, encountering no one. They moved quickly and silently through the growing sound of alarms and the wicked buzz of STAPs.

It did not take them long to reach their destination. At a side door to the main hangar, Panaka brought the group to a halt.

After a quick glance over his shoulder for droids, he unlocked and nudged open the hangar door. With Qui-Gon Jinn pressed close, he peered inside. Panaka pointed to a long, low ship on the far side of the hangar with swept-back wings and powerful Headon-5 engines. "The Queen's personal transport," he whispered to the Jedi Master.

Qui-Gon nodded. "That one will do," he said.

Panaka scanned the hangar interior. "The battle droids. There are too many of them."

The Jedi eased back from the door. "That won't be a problem."

The Jedi Knights moved through the side door and into the hangar, leading the way for Jar Jar and the Naboo. "Stay close," Qui-Gon admonished softly over his shoulder.

Captain Panaka moved next to him, dark face intense. "We need a pilot for the vessel." He pointed to where a group of Naboo was being held captive in a corner of the hangar by a squad of battle droids. "There."

"I'll take care of it," Obi-Wan declared, and veered toward the Naboo captives.

Qui-Gon and the rest continued on, striding boldly across the hangar floor, moving directly toward the Queen's vessel, ignoring the battle droids who moved to intercept them. More battle droids were closing on them, curious without yet being alarmed.

"Don't stop for anything," he said to the Queen, and he reached beneath his cloak for the lightsaber.

They were barely twenty meters from the Queen's transport when the nearest of the battle droids challenged them. "Where are you going?" it asked in its blank, metallic voice.

"Get out of the way," Qui-Gon ordered. "I am an ambassador for the supreme chancellor, and I am taking these people to Coruscant."

The droid brought up his weapon quickly, blocking the Jedi Master's passage. "You are under arrest!"

It was scrap metal within seconds, dissected by Qui-Gon's lightsaber. More of the battle droids rushed to stop the Jedi, who stood alone against them as his charges boarded the Nubian vessel. Captain Panaka, Buffy, and the Naboo guards formed a protective screen for the Queen and her handmaidens as they hurried up the ramp. Jar Jar Binks clambered after, holding on to his head with his long arms. Laser bolts lanced through the hangar from all directions, and new alarms blared wildly.

On the far side of the hangar, Obi-Wan Kenobi launched himself at the battle droids holding the Naboo pilots hostage, cutting into them with ferocious determination. Qui-Gon watched his progress, long hair flying out as he withstood yet another rush from the battle droids attempting to reclaim the Queen's transport, blocking their laser bolts as he fought to hold the boarding ramp. Obi-Wan was running toward him now, a handful of the Naboo in tow. Explosions rose all around them, deadly laser fire burning into metal and flesh. Several of the Naboo went down, but the battle droids were unable to slow the Jedi.

Qui-Gon called sharply to Obi-Wan as he went past, telling him to get the ship in the air. More battle droids were appearing at the hangar doors, weapons firing. Qui-Gon backed quickly up the loading ramp and into the transport's dimly lit interior. The ramp rose behind him and closed with a soft whoosh.


End file.
